1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus of a semiconductor device. In addition, the invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device by which a semiconductor integrated circuit is electrically connected to a circuit (or an element) provided over a substrate (or a flexible substrate). In particular, the invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device which performs data input/output by wireless communication via an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device which includes an antenna and a semiconductor integrated circuit electrically connected to the antenna has been drawing attention as an RFID tag. An RFID tag is also called an IC tag, an ID tag, a transponder, an IC chip, or an ID chip. A manufacturing method of an RFID tag is proposed, which includes the steps of providing a plurality of antennas over a flexible substrate, and electrically connecting semiconductor integrated circuits to the plurality of antennas one by one (see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-115646).
In addition, a method which includes the steps of forming a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits over one substrate (hereinafter also called an element substrate), taking out the plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits one by one, and mounting each semiconductor integrated circuit on a substrate which is different from the element substrate, is proposed (see Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-299598).